Cursed
by Pika-Girl13-15
Summary: The dragon mates curse... Don't play with it... If one of you gets heartbroken, the pain will devour his/hers body and slowly and painfully kill him/her... Unfortunately, Lucy Heartfilia became a victim of this curse... (Sry for bad sum! But plz read, it is very good, i hope, and NO there is no Sting x Levy or Natsu x Levy! Mainly NaLu with a little StiLu, Gruvia and Jerza!)
1. Chapter 1

**Cursed**

**Chapter 1 : All my tears fall down**

Lavie : Hi! I'm back! And again with a new FT story!

Lou : Oi, Lav, you gotta something to eat?

Lavie : Lou! GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE! I'M DOING SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT HERE!

Lou : *looks at the laptop* WAAAA! Lav, that looks delicious! *goes towards the laptop*

Lavie : Lou, I swear to Momoka, if you don't get your butt outta here, I will knock you out and throw you outta the window.

Lou : Food!

Lavie : *grabs Lou and punches him, knocks him out and throws him out of the window* I warned you. Let's roll the story!

Aya & Lou : ROLL?!

* * *

_The curse of the dragon mate... Don't play with it... If one of you becomes heartbroken, the pain will devour his/hers body and painfully kill him/her... Unfortunately, Lucy Heartfilia became a victim of this curse..._

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes, as the birds disturbed her sleep. Her left hand went to her neck and she felt the small brand Natsu burned on her soft skin.

She got up and changed her clothes, then left for the guild.

As she went pass a few people, a boy murmured : "Poor girl...She's the one who dates the salamander and I heard that he is cheating on her..."

The man next to him added : "And even the guild keeps that as a secret from her. Poor thing...I wonder what will happen to her when she finds out..."

Lucy didn't hear them and started humming happily.

She was dating Natsu for a week now and was totally happy, when he asked her out. If only she knew...

In the guild Natsu was locking lips with Lisanna, while the guild smiled at them. Everyone - except for Levy.

She avoided Natsu the whole time, because she couldn't bring herself to talk with the person who was cheating on her best friend.

Wendy and Gajeel avoided him too.

Gajeel couldn't believe that Natsu would do something this dirty to Lucy.

Sting, who was in fairy tail too and madly in love with Lucy, felt sad for poor Lucy.

Lucy opened the guild doors and smiled, then saw Natsu locking lips with Lisanna and heard a few people murmur how sad they felt for Lucy. Her smile fell.

Natsu, who saw her from the corner of his eye, quickly departed from Lisanna. Lisanna smirked. Lucy's eyes became teary. Her hand went for the brand, that Natsu burned on her neck yesterday, saying how much he loved her.

"I-I...Lu-Luce, I... " Natsu searched for the right words.

"Don't call me like that!" She yelled and ran away, closing the door, so no one could see her running figure.

Sting stood up and grabbed his Idol by his scarf.

"Like, what did you do?!" He yelled.

Natsu looked confused. "What did I do?"

Gajeel joined Sting. "Why the heck did you mark her as your mate, you idiotic flame head?!" He yelled.

Levy stood up and ran after her best friend, who was cursed to die soon and painfully.

"Oh no... Lucy-san..." Wendy sobbed.

Natsu stared at Sting and Gajeel, then ran after Lucy. The others followed him.

_**Natsu, please listen carefully to me... **_

'Damn! Damn! Damn it all!' Natsu cursed, as he followed Lucy's and Levy's scent.

_**When you meet you mate, you will have warm feeling in your chest...Then you know that she is your mate...**_

He remembered the first time he met Lucy.

Hearing a voice he turned around and saw a blonde beauty standing infront of him. She thanked him in her angelic voice and he felt a warm and loving feeling in his chest.

That day he knew, that she was his mate.

_**But remember, when you mark her as your mate, you should not break her heart... Because then she will die a soon and painful death.**_

Lucy's scent led him to the forest. 'Lucy...please don't die!'

Lucy ran deeper and deeper into the forest, the pain in her chest becoming bigger and bigger every second.

'And I thought he loved me...And all that time he loved Lisanna...' She thought, while her tears rolled down her cheek.

_All my tears fall down_

_Drip Drip Drop_

The pain in her chest became bigger, too big for her delicate body. With a cry, she fell down on the soft grass, as her legs hurted too much. The pain went through her whole body, she screamed in pain, but nobody heard her screams. She was all alone.

_I scream in pain, but no one hears me_

_I'm all alone_

Levy was searching for her best friend, when a terrifying scream made her let out a yelp. But after that, she ran.

"Lu-chaaaaan!" She yelled. What she saw, didn't make her feel happy or relieved. Her best friend Lucy was screaming and trembling in pain.

"Lu-chan!" Levy went towards her.

"L-Levy-ch-chan..." Lucy murmured, the pain devouring her body.

_The pain devours my whole body_

_All I can do is screaming and crying in pain_

"L-Lu-chan...Don't worry, I will help you!" Levy promised, even though she knew that she couldn't keep it. Tears came to her eyes and she cried out aloud.

_All my tears fall down_

_Drip Drip Drop_

Lucy smiled.

"H-How can you smile in a situation like this?" Levy cried even harder.

Lucy's hand cupped Levy's face and her thumb wiped her warm tears away. "Even...if I die...I'm happy...cause I didn't die all alone and unnoticed...A friend was next to me holding my hand..." Lucy panted.

_I force a happy smile_

_And hope you will be happy_

"B-but Lu-chan...you're going to die...And all because I didn't warn you, when Natsu asked you out!" Levy screamed.

"Lucy!" Natsu appeared next to Levy. The others also came running.

"Lucy!" "Lucy-san!" Lucy smiled, then a unbearable pain went through her whole body. She screamed and arched her back in pain.

"Luce!" Natsu kneeled down next to her and touched her arm, but she flinched in pain. 'Darn! I'm already too late, she can't even bear my touch!' he thought.

_The thought of you being with another girl_

_is just too unbearable for me_

Levy slapped him.

"L-Levy?" Natsu touched his slapped cheek.

"Don't touch her!" Levy screamed, anger taking control of her body.

"You have no right to touch her! No right to speak with her or even look at her! Cause of yours stupidity, my-my Lu-chan is going to die! My best friend is gonna die! And all I can do, is watching her dying slowly and painfully, not able to do anything! And it's your fault!" She screamed, her eyes flashing in red.

Lucy let out a scream of pain and sadness. She just can't watch her best friend being so sad and crying.

Gajeel pulled Levy into a hug and carried her away.

Sting looked at Lucy, who was screaming and crying in pain. He felt so...guilty. He could've told her about Natsu and Lisanna, before Natsu marked her. But he didn't.

Natsu slowly reached out for Lucy, but she stared at him, sadness and pain in her chocolate brown eyes. He pulled her into a hug.

"L-let go Natsu... Let me die here...Then you can be with Lisanna forever..." Lucy murmured.

_I will let you two alone, will not stay in your way_

_I should just leave now_

"B-but I don't want her! I want you Lucy! I was so stupid, that I didn't realize that earlier! Luce, please don't die!" Natsu yelled, trying his best to hold the tears back.

Lucy smiled.

"I loved you, Natsu... Goodbye now...Minna..." She slowly breathed out and her body became limp. Her lungs let out her last breath and her head fell backwards. A tear rolled down her cheek.

_My tears will roll down_

_I cry silently, all alone_

She died.

Lucy Heartfilia died.

The celestial mage of Fairy tail, the blondie, the bunny girl died.

And even in this painful moment, a small smile could be seen on her face.

And all because he was too stupid, to realize that she was the only one for him.

Natsu roared out her name. The others cried silently. Everybody listened to the Salamander's heartbroken roars. Everyone let their tears fall.

_All my tears fall down..._

_Drip...Drip...Drop..._

"I'm soo glad that she left." Lisanna sighed and smirked.

"Like, do you know what you did?!" Gajeel yelled out insane.

Lisanna flinched at the glare the iron dragon slayer sent her.

"You killed Lucy!" Sting screamed heartbroken.

He just wanted to see Lucy becoming happy and now she died infront of his eyes and he couldn't do anything.

Natsu roared again and again.

"So what? She was just a replacement for me. She wasn't meant to be Natsu's mate. I was. And now, that she left, he will be with me forever." Lisanna said, just to receive a hard punch from her older sister, Mirajane.

"You are such a... argh, there don't even words exist that are bad enough to call you!" She yelled.

"Mira...nee?" Lisanna touched her cheek.

Suddenly, Lucy began to shine, her body became the body of a ghost and her dress turned into a light blue long silken dress, which reached her ankles. Everyone stared at her.

"Lucy?"

* * *

Lavie : Did you like it? Oh, and about the song, it's one I wrote myself and it's called 'Drip drip drop'! I hope you like my new idea! Please review and if someone is interested in this song and wants to use it for his/hers own fic, feel free to use it! Just mention my name in the autor notes! *smile*

Aya : Please review Lavie-chan's new story! *claps*

Lou : Lav, can I eat your Laptop now? *big puppy eyes*

Lavie : NOT A CHANCE, LOU!


	2. Chapter 2

**Cursed**

**Chapter 2 : Why is Fate so cruel to me?**

Lavie : Hi! I'm back! And here's chappy two! So, let's read it before *gets interrupted by Lou jumping into her room by her window* Lou comes... -.-

Lou : Oi, Lav, do you...

Lavie : *interrupts him* No I don't! Now leave! Let's roll it!

Lou : Roll?! *confused*

* * *

_The dragon mates curse... Don't play with it... If one of you gets heartbroken, the pain will devour his/hers body and slowly and painfully kill him/her... Unfortunately, Lucy Heartfilia became a victim of this curse..._

* * *

"Lucy?" Everyone stared at the now floating Lucy.

Her eyes slowly opened and she looked around.

"W-Why am I...?" She began.

Layla, her mother, appeared infront of her and smiled kindly.

"M-Mama? Is that really you?" Lucy reached out and touched her mother's hand.

"Lucy... You've gotten really pretty, my child. How long has it been? I always watched over you." Layla spoke. Lucy tried her best to hold the tears back.

"But now, the decision is up to you, Lucy. I'm so sorry." Layla smiled sadly. "Decision?" Lucy wondered.

Layla nodded. "You can go to heaven and stay with me and papa or get turned into a ice statue for 7 years or live but forget all your memories about Fairytail."

Lucy gasped. She looked at her friends.

"If you decide to live and forget Fairytail, you're also allowed to choose one person, you don't want to forget. Then you won't forget him or her!" Layla finished.

Lucy looked at her friends.

"Lu-chan?" Levy whispered.

"Then I choose to live and forget everyone except Levy-chan!" Lucy said with a strong voice.

Natsu's heart dropped. She didn't want to remember him. She won't remember him.

_Hearing your decision made my heart drop_

_You won't remember me_

_You don't want to remember me_

_Why, why is fate so cruel to me?_

"Then so it is." Layla smiled and kissed Lucy on her forehead, then she vanished.

Lucy's dress turned into the red tank top and the black shorts she wore and her body turned normal again.

She dropped on her knees and blinked.

Then she turned around and looked at the guild members in fear.

Sting smiled. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide opened and she looked kinda cute.

"W-Where am I? Who are you?" She stammered.

"Lucy-san! Juvia is soooo happy, that you're okay!" Juvia hugged Lucy, but she pulled out of her hug.

"W-Who are you?! Don't come near me! Open! Gate of the lion! Loke!" Lucy yelled and Loke appeared infront of her.

"What's the problem, Lucy? Who wants to hurt you?" Loke asked.

Lucy pointed at the Fairytail guild members. Loke laughed.

"Lucy, they're your friends!" he laughed. Levy smiled and hugged Lucy.

"Levy-chan, who are they?" She asked. Levy smiled sadly.

"They're your friends, Lu-chan. You lost your memory during a fight!" she explained. "Oh." Lucy nodded. Loke looked at Levy confused, but she avoided his eyes.

He understood and vanished.

"Come, I'll introduce them to you!", Levy pulled Lucy towards the guild members, "This is Gray, the stripper and that's Erza, also called Titania and one of your best friends, Juvia, also one of your best friends and she calls you love rival and she loves Gray, Sting, Mira..."

After Gajeel, only Natsu was left.

"And this is Natsu, the salamander, and he always breaks into your house, you often go on missions together and he brought you to Fairytail!" Levy smiled, but Natsu could tell that she wasn't happy, that she had to introduce him to her.

Lucy smiled.

"Hi, Natsu!"

His heart broke.

She smiled at him, but all because she lost her memories.

She smiled at him, but only saw a friend in him.

_I know that I hurted you, but don't smile like that at me_

_Because it makes my heart break even more!_

_Your eyes only see a friend in me, not a lover_

_Why, why is fate so cruel to me?_

"Lu-chan, I think you should write more about Zero's feelings! What he sees in her and that kinda stuff!" Levy teaches Lucy. Lucy nodded.

"Thanks, Levy-chan!" 'A week passed and Levy explained most of the things her. Levy handed Lucy back her novel.

"However, the story is pretty good, Lu-chan." She smiled.

Lucy leaned back.

"Levy-chan..." She sighed.

Levy listened carefully. She knew Lucy was going to say something very important to her.

"I don't know why, but I feel like I forgot something very important to me." Lucy whispered.

Levy's heart stopped a beat.

'Is she going to remember? Oh no! Then Natsu will use her feelings like last time!' she thought.

"I don't think so. We told you everything you should know." She smiled.

Lucy nodded and hugged Levy.

Natsu's heart was shattering even more. 'Why?' he thought. He listened to their conversation and was shocked at the end.

So Lucy should not know that she loved him?

_No matter how much I love you_

_It seems like I'm gonna be just a friend in your eyes after all..._

_Why is fate so cruel...to me?_

And then the salamander ran out of the guild. Lucy looked after him surprised.

* * *

Lavie : Did you like it? And I'm really sorry for the short chappy, I tried my best, but school started again... I'll do a longer chappy next time! I promise! *holds out her pinky*

Lou : *sleeps on her bed*

Lavie : Minna, Arigatou for reading and supporting me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonus! Apologize for not uploading Cursed for so long!**

_**Drip drip drop**_

_I still remember the day, you asked me out_

_Do you remember it too?_

_How is it going?_

_Haven't seen you in a while..._

_Did you change? _

_Are you still the same?_

_The same one who broke my heart?_

_The same one who destroyed my bright future?_

_The same one who lied to me telling me he loved me?_

_The same one who just let me go without even looking back?_

_Are you still the same one?_

_The same one who let my tears just fall?_

_Just how can I memorize you?_

_I love you and despise you!_

_Just...just...say it again..._

_That you love me..._

_Yesterday, I saw you again_

_A beauty clinging on your arm_

_You kissed her_

_I watched you two_

_And then..._

_It just happened..._

_My wrist is still bleeding faintly..._

_My heart is still shattered..._

_And..._

_All my tears fall down_

_Drip Drip Drop_

_I scream in pain, but no one hears me_

_I'm all alone_

_The pain devours my whole body_

_All I can do is screaming and crying in pain_

_All my tears fall down_

_Drip Drip Drop_

_I force a happy smile_

_And hope you will be happy_

_The thought of you being with another girl_

_is just too unbearable for me_

_I will let you two alone, will not stay in your way_

_I should just leave now_

_My tears will roll down_

_I cry silently, all alone_

_Your loving smile_

_is not for me _

_It's for the girl who is by your side_

_That makes my chest burn_

_And then..._

_It just happened..._

_My wrist is still bleeding faintly..._

_My heart is still shattered..._

_And..._

_All my tears fall down_

_Drip Drip Drop_

_I scream in pain, but no one hears me_

_I'm all alone_

_The pain devours my whole body_

_All I can do is screaming and crying in pain_

_All my tears fall down_

_Drip Drip Drop_

_I force a happy smile_

_And hope you will be happy_

_The thought of you being with another girl_

_is just too unbearable for me_

_I will let you two alone, will not stay in your way_

_I should just leave now_

_My tears will roll down_

_I cry silently, all alone_

_All my tears fall down..._

_Drip...Drip...Drop..._

Lavie : I apologize for not uploading Cursed for so long!

Aya : Aya apologizes too!

Lavie : Why are you apologizing, Aya?

Aya : *smile and hug Lavie*

Lavie : *smile* Best friends are all you need in your life!

Lou : So, you need me too?

Lavie : I know it, and you have to find it out!

Lou : What?

Lavie : *giggle* Please review!


End file.
